


Too Hot for the Hotheads

by robotboy



Series: Finnpoe Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, FinnPoe Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Team Bonding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Poe looks Finn up and down, and says: ‘You’re getting wet.’
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838908
Comments: 39
Kudos: 79
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	Too Hot for the Hotheads

Black Squadron fly so well because they’re a team. Sometimes it’s hard to tell where one of them ends and another begins. The wet season of Ajan Kloss is too hot for the hotheads, high from the fumes of their engines and their latest victory.

Jessika is the first to peel off her jumpsuit, then Snap. He ties the sleeves at his hips but Jessika steps right out of hers, arms raised in delight at the drizzle cooling them off.

Finn, deep in conversation with Rose when the squadron landed, trails off when Poe tosses his vest and helmet aside.

Poe slides his zipper down and Finn’s entire world hones into the sleek and shining gold of Poe’s collarbones. The zipper descends and Finn’s ribcage threatens implode when he realises Poe’s not wearing a shirt underneath.

Rose kicks him in the shin. ‘You’re staring.’

‘Yeah,’ Finn gulps. ‘I am.’

Poe surely doesn’t have to be going so slow, exposing his chest, abdomen, navel, and a trail of dark hair leading to—

‘Okay,’ Rose squeaks in relief when Poe stops.

Suralinda and Jessika are wrestling, squealing with laughter as the rain turns into splattering drops. Karé has her face turned up to the sky, soaking in the cool relief. Poe shakes like a wet dog, curls bouncing in front of his face. He slaps Snap on the shoulder and the two of them embrace.

Finn gapes at every glistening muscle in Poe’s back. Any second now gravity is going to win and that jumpsuit won’t stay on those hips, no matter how ample they are.

Snap is saying something in Poe’s ear, too far away for Finn to eavesdrop. Poe’s nose scrunches up, front teeth sticking out as he gives Snap a friendly snarl and a punch in the chest. Snap raises his eyebrows at Poe.

‘Finn!’ Poe calls out, turning suddenly—like he knew exactly where Finn was standing and staring the whole time. ‘We did it!’

‘You did?’ Finn repeats thickly, as if he wasn’t lingering at the comms listening throughout the mission.

‘Yeah,’ Poe approaches him. Finn is rooted to the spot. Poe looks Finn up and down, and says: ‘You’re getting wet.’

Poe’s eyes are bright and burning: they always are after a dogfight. Finn should tell him that. How good it looks.

‘It’s raining,’ Finn explains. Rose, bless her, does not kick him in the shin a second time.

‘Hi, Rose,’ Poe raises a hand belatedly. ‘How are you?’

‘Scandalised,’ she says. ‘Are you wearing pants?’

‘This is pants,’ Poe winces, grabbing the jumpsuit and tugging it to protect what remains of his decency. Finn gets a glimpse at a lot more than Poe’s decency in the process. ‘They’re, um, they’re…’

‘Struggling,’ Rose supplies.

‘I got it,’ Poe assures her, tying his sleeves into a messy knot around his waist. ‘So, you, uh, what were you two talking about?’

‘Oh…’ Finn cannot remember, because a trickle of water is flowing down Poe’s chest and diverting around a rock-hard nipple. ‘Stuff.’

‘Really _important_ stuff,’ Rose drawls, and Finn can feel her glare.

‘Of course,’ Poe nods rapidly. ‘Sorry to interrupt. I’ll just…’

He glances back at the squadron to see Jessika is buck naked and Suralinda is covered in mud.

‘I should…‘ Poe makes an apologetic face, then he’s running away. ‘Lieutenant! We are in the middle of the—’

He cuts short with a yelp as Snap picks him up and tosses him bodily in the mud. Jessika crows in triumph.

 _‘Stuff?’_ Rose mutters, nudging him.

‘Ugh,’ Finn sighs. ‘He thinks you and me are… together, or something.’

‘You could correct him,’ Rose points out.

Finn’s answer is drowned out by Poe roaring and crash-tackling Snap to the ground. In the process, the jumpsuit ends up somewhere around his knees.

Rose snorts and walks away. The rain turns to steam on Finn’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have lots more finnpoe fic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=6452486&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=robotboy) and lots more Star Wars on my works page <3


End file.
